The present invention relates to a drum pulsatile and particularly to a drum pulsatile that has an elastic adjustment unit located on one side of the pedal base with a movably linking low end to provide agile and fast pedal operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional drum pulsatile mainly includes a base 1 which has a rear end pivotally engaged with a pedal 2 and a front end fastened to a upright anchor rack 3. The anchor rack 3 has a transverse rod 4 on the top section to couple with a rocking wheel 5. The front end of the pedal 2 is fastened to a chain 6 which winds around the front surface of the rocking wheel 6 and has one distal end fastened to the rocking wheel 5 to hoist the pedal 2 to form a sloped angle so that the drummer can step on the pedal 2 to move a beater 5A fastened to the rocking wheel 5 to hit the drum (not shown in the drawing).
The turning easiness of the transverse rod 4 affects the agility of the pedal 2 and hitting force. Too tight or too loose is not desirable. Hence there is often an adjusting unit 7 located on an outer side of the anchor rack 3 to control the turning tightness of the transverse rod 4. The adjusting unit 7 has a connection head 7A at the upper side coupling with one end of the transverse rod 4. The connection head 7A has a lower side pivotally engaged with a spring 8. A fastening head 9 is provided which has a top end coupled with a bolt 9A. The bolt 9A runs through a hole 3B formed on a lug 3A which extends outside the anchor rack 3 to couple with an adjusting nut 3C. The hole 3B has a bottom section forming a hexagonal cavity 3D matching a hexagonal stub 9B formed on the top section of the fastening head 9 to prevent the fastening head 9 from turning freely.
When in use, the chain 6 at the front end of the pedal 2 pulls the rocking wheel 5 turning downwards, the connection head 7A located on the outer side of the transverse rod 4 which couples with the rocking wheel 5 also is turned. Hence the spring 8 hooked on the connection head 7A is hoisted upwards. The spring 8 is moved in a biased manner (as shown in FIG. 2). Once the foot is released, the restoring force of the spring 8 pulls the pedal to its original sloped position. As the conventional techniques use the restoring force of the spring 8 to hoist the pedal 2 with the spring 8 deformed under forces, and the fastening head 9 cannot swing, the force applying on the pedal is heavy and operation is stiff.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the invention provides a drum pulsatile structure that is agile to operate and takes less efforts, thus effectively overcomes the problems of heavy and stiff operation occurred to the conventional drum pulsatiles.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.